The Other Self
by loliconkawaii
Summary: Setiap insan kehidupan memiliki sisi gelap yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui. Di dunia ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang ia percaya, dimana mereka datang dan pergi begitu saja bagai siklus tiada akhir. Kemudian, takdir mempertemukannya pada sosok itu. Mereka tidaklah berbeda, namun berkontradiksi. "Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Warning! AR, Sho-Ai, Hints everywhere, Multichapter.
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**loliconkawaii and JackFrost14's Collaboration Fanfic  
**

**"The Other Self"**

**All credits belongs to the rightful owner**

**Genre: Parody, Supernatural, Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Possible OOC&Typo, Shounen-ai, AR, humor gagal  
**

**Pairing: Undecided, Hints KiKuro  
**

**Cover by シメサバ**

**.**

**Happy Reading! x3**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_nee, Kurokocchi..apa kau tahu?_**

**_seandainya saat itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu,_**

**_mungkin..._**

**_._**

**.**

KRIIING!

Bagaikan panggilan dari surga, dering bel yang berbunyi nyaring siang itu seolah menjadi satu-satunya objek penyelamat seluruh remaja yang sedang berada di sebuah tempat terkutuk bernama sekolah. Suara desahan lega dan perasaan bahagia dapat terlihat dari ekspresi wajah para siswa tersebut. Tidak heran, mengingat mereka harus menjalani kegiatan belajar mengajar dari pukul delapan pagi sampai pukul setengah tiga siang.

Setelah membereskan buku pelajaran, para manusia tersebut berhamburan keluar kelas dengan suka cita—karena siksaan berupa duduk berjam-jam mendengarkan celotehan guru selesai sudah. Namun diantara manusia itu, ada juga yang sedang tidak beruntung sehingga harus tinggal di kelas karena diberi amanah untuk melaksanakan piket hari itu.

Perkecualian untuk seorang remaja bersurai kuning—karena ia terbebas dari tugas merepotkan nan melelahkan itu—yang setelah memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas. Iris madunya yang terbingkai oleh bulu mata lentik itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah beberapa gadis yang tengah berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Kise-kuuun!"

Dengan segera ia memasang senyum seorang model yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Senyum palsu.

"Ah, ada apa-ssu?"

"Etto..aku dengar Kise-kun suka menyanyi, bagaimana kalau kita ke karaoke?" ajak seorang siswi dengan malu-malu.

"Eeh kau curang! Hari ini Kise harus bersamaku ke arcade!" timpal seorang siswi yang lainnya.

"Kau yang curang! Kemarin Kise-kun sudah bersamamu!"

Dan keributan itu terus berlanjut dikarenakan para siswi itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah—pertengkaran sengit untuk memperebutkan Kise tersebut mengundang perhatian seisi kelas yang masih hadir disana.

Diperebutkan oleh siswi-siswi tentu sebagai gantinya akan mendapat tatapan iri dari para siswa—apalagi dirinya belum genap dua minggu menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini tapi sudah dapat mencuri perhatian kaum hawa dalam kurun waktu yang singkat itu. Dan benar saja, ia langsung menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang dipancarkan para kaum adam yang masih berada di kelas itu.

Kise yang menyadari perubahan suasana disekelilingnya, dengan segera angkat bicara guna menghentikan pertengkaran tersebut. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya kenapa mereka tidak bisa pergi beramai-ramai dan mengajak siswa yang lain, kalau begitu kan ia juga mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan mereka. Jujur ia sedikit muak dikelilingi oleh siswi-siswi yang suka memperebutkannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Jadi lain kali ya." Tolaknya dengan halus, tentunya hanya sebuah penolakan tidak akan berefek. Namun jika diberi bumbu akhir, yaitu senyum andalannya yang sanggup menaklukkan sebagian besar kaum hawa, maka ceritanya akan lain lagi.

"Yaah..kalau Kise-kun berkata begitu..." Mau tidak mau para siswi itu harus menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaan mereka, sebenarnya bukan kali pertama ini Kise menolak ajakan mereka. Namun tetap saja, jika mendengarnya berkali-kali tentu rasa kecewa itu tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Setelah para siswi itu satu per satu meninggalkan dirinya, ia pun turut serta beranjak dan meninggalkan kelas itu. Kelas demi kelas, lorong demi lorong ia lalui seraya sesekali mengamati bangunan dalam gedung sekolahnya yang bisa dibilang megah tersebut. Sesekali siswi yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa Kise dan ia balas dengan senyuman. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya berada diluar bangunan itu.

**.**

**.**

**_kehidupan yang membosankan itu akan terus berjalan,_**

**_perlahan menggerogoti jiwaku.._**

**_hingga sampai pada titik kesadaranku akan hilang,_**

**.**

**.**

Ah, lagi-lagi...

Sepoi angin yang membawa kehangatan musim semi yang samar dengan beberapa kelopak kecil bunga berwarna pink lembut. Mungkin bagi semua orang suasana itu sangatlah menyejukkan dan membuat hati tentram.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang Kise Ryouta.

Daripada menyejukkan hati, lebih tepat dikatakan menyakitkan hati. Jika harus dijabarkan alasannya mungkin semua itu berawal dari kesalahannya yang memiliki kemampuan copycat serta paras yang tampan.

Alasannya sederhana saja, dengan seluruh kemampuan yang dianugrahkan padanya itu, menguasai segala hal dalam sekejab mata bukanlah hal yang sulit—malah bisa dikatakan sangat mudah baginya. Semua bidang olahraga mulai dari sepakbola, voli, beladiri, baseball dan lain-lain—sehingga dalam dua minggu sejak kepindahannya di SMU Teikou sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia berganti-ganti ekstrakurikuler, hampir semua sudah pernah dicobanya.

Soal paras sudah tentu tidak diragukan lagi, saat ini ia bahkan tengah meniti karirnya dalam dunia model dan wajahnya sudah berkali-kali muncul dalam edisi majalah remaja bulanan yang terkenal. Sehingga mendapatkan seorang gadis untuk dijadikan pacar bukan hal yang sulit pula, malah para gadis itu yang terus menerus mengejarnya seperti apa yang terjadi di kelas beberapa menit yang lalu.

Berkaitan dengan bidang akademis, meski tidak bisa dibilang bagus namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan jelek.

Pendeknya, semua berjalan sangat lancar sampai pada titik dimana ia merasa bosan dan hampir kehilangan semangat hidup.

'Siapapun, tolong berikan aku semangat.' Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menghela nafas dengan pasrah.

Bukan berarti ia ingin bunuh diri.

Bukan berarti ia tidak tahu terima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah memberinya anugrah ini.

Namun yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat kebosanannya hilang, sesuatu yang bisa membuat gairah hidupnya kembali.

'Heh, sudah berapa kali aku memohon seperti ini.' Sebuah seringai meremehkan terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Ya, tidak terhitung sudah berapa ratus kali Kise Ryouta memanjatkan permohonan serupa. Namun sampai saat ini Tuhan belum satu kali pun mengabulkannya. Kepindahannya dengan sengaja jauh-jauh dari Kanagawa ke SMU Teikou sepertinya akan sia-sia—mengingat ia tertarik pada sekolah ini karena keunggulannya dalam segala bidang sehingga ia pikir bisa memberikan sedikit tantangan dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**_jika saat itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu,_**

**_mungkin masa depan seperti ini tidak akan pernah ada..._**

**_dimana kita bisa tertawa dan terbebas dari takdir itu,_**

**.**

**.**

Dan sepertinya saat itu Tuhan yang entah sudah bosan mendengarkan berbagai macam keluhannya atau karena kasihan pada Kise—akhirnya mengabulkan permohonannya.

Syuuuut!

Gubrak!

"Aduh!"

—dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Saking asyiknya merutuki hidupnya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sebuah kulit pisang—yang telah diabaikan oleh pemiliknya begitu saja tergeletak di tanah sehingga ia dengan tidak elitnya terjerembab dengan posisi terlentang karena tidak sengaja menginjaknya.

"Itte—" keluhnya seraya memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terkena efek samping dari kecerobohannya tersebut, matanya sedikit berair akibat rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan.

Aah, kenapa Tuhan harus memberinya hidup seperti ini? Tidak hanya membosankan, namun juga diselingi dengan kesialan entah dalam variasi apapun, seperti kesulitan berteman—karena paras tampannya, dibully, maupun kesialan seperti saat ini.

Ia kembali menghela nafas tetap dalam posisinya, iris madunya menatap langit biru yang terlihat jelas dari posisinya saat ini. Meski ia merasa lelah untuk berharap, namun hati kecilnya terus menolak untuk berhenti berharap. Perlahan ia mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan sebuah eksistensi bernama Tuhan.

Jika Tuhan memang ada, kenapa sampai saat ini permohonannya tidak pernah dikabulkan? Dan kenapa harus ia yang mengalami semua ini?

Ia terus berada dalam posisinya—beruntung karena tempat itu sedikit sepi dan jarang dilewati orang—seraya memandangi langit dengan tatapan yang sedikit kosong. Perlahan ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya kemudian detik selanjutnya membiarkan iris madunya melihat kembali langit biru yang terhampar di depan matanya.

"Hmm?"

Kise yang baru saja menyesuaikan maniknya dengan cahaya yang silau itu, samar-samar dapat melihat sosok siswa yang sedang berdiri diluar pagar pembatas yang mengitari atap sekolah—sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada disana sampai satu detik yang lalu.

Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi, mana mungkin dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat tersebut manusia bisa langsung memanjat pagar pembatas yang tingginya mencapat dua meter itu.

Memangnya hantu?

Kise Ryouta bukanlah tipe yang percaya pada hal semacam itu—karena sampai sekarang ia masih belum pernah melihatnya. Maka dari itu ia mengedipkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Namun sosok itu masih belum lenyap dari jangkauannya penglihatannya.

Kali ini ia mengucek matanya untuk mengenyahkan halusinasinya, namun sosok itu masih berada di tempatnya. Tidak bergeming.

Seketika ia teringat sebuah rumor yang beredar dikalangan para murid baik dari lingkaran tahun pertama, kedua, maupun ketiga.

"_Hei, kau tahu tidak kalau semenjak angkatan kita menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, beredar sebuah rumor?" _

"_Hah? Yang benar!? Memangnya seperti apa?"_

"_Katanya setelah pulang sekolah, jika kau berada diluar gedung sekolah dan menengadahkan kepalamu menuju atap bangunan utama. Maka kau akan melihat sosok seorang murid yang memakai seragam sekolah kita sedang berdiri diluar pagar pembatas."_

Tentu saja Kise tidak mempercayai rumor itu, alasannya karena rumor itu masih ada lanjutannya.

"_Lalu? Bisa saja itu memang siswa yang memanjat pagar pembatas."_

"_Aku belum selesai! Konon, dalam hitungan detik berikutnya sosok itu akan hilang. Dan beberapa saat lagi akan muncul! Begitu seterusnya, sampai kau mengecek atap tersebut dan menemukannya dalam keadaan kosong."_

"_Ah, mungkin orang itu sudah kabur."_

"_Entahlah, tapi mana ada orang yang bisa muncul dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik kan? Katanya kalau kau menyusul hantu itu sampai atap, maka kau akan terkena sial. Takahashi dari kelas F saja sampai trauma karena terus tertimpa sial."_

Begitulah bunyi rumor yang sering ia dengar. Dan jika disimpulkan alasannya, tentu saja karena sosok yang ia lihat saat ini tidak kunjung lenyap seperti dalam rumor yang beredar. Malah baginya semakin terlihat seperti manusia normal. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya.

'Lalu apa yang dilakukan orang itu disana?'

Butuh waktu yang agak lama bagi otaknya yang terbilang loading lambat alias lola untuk sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan yang kemudian menyebabkan matanya terbelalak lebar.

'Jangan-jangan dia mau bunuh diri?!'

**.**

**.**

**_aku membencinya..._**

**_dunia dimana aku terlahir dengan berlumuran darah,_**

**_dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan ini.._**

**.**

**.**

Dengan segera ia bangun dari posisinya dan berlari masuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Persetan dengan rumor itu! Ia tidak peduli meski nantinya yang ia hadapi disana adalah eksistensi bernama hantu sungguhan atau variasi dari kata yang serupa. Hanya ada satu hal yang terus memenuhi kepalanya saat ini.

Bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan murid itu—mengesampingkan akibat yang akan ia terima jika didasarkan pada rumor tersebut.

Walau hanya satu nyawa, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Meski hanya satu, jika berhasil maka bukan main senangnya hati Kise. Satu nyawa memang hanya bernilai kecil dibandingkan dengan maraknya kasus pembunuhan maupun bunuh diri di Jepang saat ini. Meski begitu, satu nyawa kecil sangatlah berarti bagi Kise.

**.**

**.**

**_dengan kegelapan yang terus mengekangku,_**

**_serta rantai penyesalan yang terus melilitku.._**

**_aku ingin terbebas dari semua itu,_**

**.**

**.**

Namun ia melakukannya tanpa adanya keinginan menolong dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Semua murni untuk memuaskan hasratnya menebus sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu.

Sebuah penyesalan yang terus menghantuinya hingga saat ini—yang sangat ingin ia lenyapkan dari ingatan, bahkan hidupnya. Namun semua itu bagaikan menggarami lautan.

**.**

**.**

**_dan disaat itulah aku bertemu denganmu.._**

**_kau adalah bayangan,_**

**_sementara aku adalah bulan,_**

**_dua insan yang berbeda..._**

**.**

**.**

Krieeet!

Sepoi angin musim semi dengan segera menyambut laki-laki tersebut sehingga menyebabkan beberapa helai surai kuningnya menari dengan anggunnya. Tangan kanannya bertopang pada pintu yang menghubungkan antara tangga tempatnya berpijak dan atap sekolah yang terbuka lebar karena paksaan, sedangkan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lututnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan akibat menaiki seluruh anak tangga dari lantai satu hingga akhirnya berada di puncak bangunan itu.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua nafasnya yang sempat berhamburan tidak terkendali, ia menengadahkan kepalanya—yang kemudian dengan irisnya yang berwarna setara dengan madu tersebut menangkap sosok hantu yang selama ini digosipkan.

—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang siswa yang digosipkan tempo hari diantara lingkaran murid-murid SMU Teikou.

**.**

**.**

**_hei, Kurokocchi..apa kau tahu?_**

**_...apa yang kurasakan pada hari itu,_**

**_di sebuah pertemuan yang mengawali segalanya..._**

**.**

**.**

Siswa itu mengenakan seragam SMU Teikou seperti layaknya murid-murid lainnya. Meski diterpa sinar mentari siang itu, namun Kise masih bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Siswa yang berdiri tegak membelakanginya itu memiliki surai senada dengan warna langit, yang sekilas terlihat halus serta lembut saat diterpa angin.

Selama beberapa detik yang singkat itu ia bahkan sampai melupakan bagaimana cara mengerjapkan mata sebelum kemudian semburat merah samar menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sepertinya siswa itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya—yang kemudian membuatnya bisa mengamati sosok itu lebih jauh, sekarang ia baru saja menyadari sebuah fakta lain bahwa si 'hantu' Teikou...

—memiliki tinggi yang tidak proposional jika dibandingkan dengan remaja laki-laki lainnya yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kemudian sebuah kesimpulan tidak masuk akal terlintas di kepalanya sehingga dengan panik ia berteriak dengan level suara yang setara dengan megaphone,

"JANGAN MATI PLEASEEEEE!"

Deg!

Oh, dear. Justru teriakanmu itulah yang membuatnya jadi kaget hingga keseimbangannya hilang. Namun sebelum benar-benar jatuh, dengan sigap siswa itu mencengkram untaian kawat besi yang menghiasi pagar pembatas. Kemudian setelah berhasil meraih kembali keseimbangannya, siswa itu melompat secara 360 derajat dengan ketinggian yang cukup untuk melewati pagar pembatas yang tingginya dua meter.

Dan siswa itu berhasil selamat setelah mendarat dengan sangat elit.

Kise mendekatinya. Terlihat dengan jelas ekspresi khawatir terukir di wajahnya. "Hei, kau baik-baik sa—"

Kata-katanya terhenti dikala siswa itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari hadapannya, namun bedanya kali ini Kise bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana cahaya sang mentari menerpa kulitnya yang putih mulus bagaikan boneka porselen. Dan bagaimana iris biru laut yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menatapnya lurus seolah-olah berusaha untuk menyelami dasar jiwanya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_..bahwa jalan yang kita tempuh sangatlah berbeda,_**

**_meskipun begitu, bagian terkecil dari diriku berkata..._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ya?"

Suaranya yang monoton namun terdengar lembut di telinga Kise berhasil membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata, "Ah..eh...itu..." ucap Kise dengan gagap dikala sepasang iris biru laut itu menatapnya lurus namun dengan sabar menunggu Kise menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Namun semakin Kise ditatap secara intens, rangkaian kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya untuk ditanyakan lenyap entah kemana.

Menanggapi reaksi pemuda dihadapannya, siswa tersebut menghela nafas kecil. "Kalau begitu, giliranku bertanya. Kenapa tadi kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Dengan panik, Kise menyuarakan isi pikirannya secara spontan hingga terdengar berantakan. "Eh..itu, err—seperti yang aku bilang. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, jadi kumohon jangan bunuh diri hanya karena bertubuh pendek!"

Hah?

Bingung bercampur kesal, urat yang samar tertempel di dahinya. "..apa maksudmu?"

Panik, Kise panik. "E-eeh maksudku bukan seperti itu! Memang sih kau itu bertubuh pendek—"

Jleb!

"—ramping seperti perempuan,"

Jleb! Jleb!

"—dan berwajah manis."

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Tanpa Kise sadari, siswa bersurai biru laut itu mengepalkan tangannya yang agak bergetar dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu! Jadi kumohon jangan—"

".._Ignite Pass_—"

"Eh?" Kini ia terkejut begitu mengetahui dalam sekejab siswa itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, dengan sorot mata yang menajam. Tangan kanannya sedikit didorong ke belakang, dan detik itu ia bersumpah dapat melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai pusaran angin terkumpul di telapak tangan itu.

BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!

Uh-oh, alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi kencang dan terus bergema di dalam kepala Kise sementara keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya bagai air bah.

"T-t-tunggu dulu-ssu! Kau salah pa—"

"_KAI!_"

Seekor keledai tidak akan terperosok ke lubang yang sama, bahkan hewan yang konon merupakan hewan paling bodoh itu pun bisa belajar dari pengalaman. Sehingga Kise haruslah memberi catatan mental agar tidak lagi mengatakan hal yang tabu diucapkan tersebut pada seorang laki-laki tulen—jika ia tidak ingin dicap lebih bodoh dari seekor keledai.

—dan jika ia tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan seperti terpental hingga membentur dinding oleh serangan yang menyerupai kamehameha dari sosok asli 'hantu' Teikou tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**_kau dan aku adalah sama,_**

**_kita terikat oleh takdir yang memuakkan ini.._**

**_meskipun begitu, kau dan aku sangatlah berbeda,_**

**_tidak peduli sepahit apa jalan yang kau tempuh..._**

**_harapan tidak pernah hilang dari sorot matamu,_**

**_sedangkan aku..._**

**_adalah sebuah dosa,_**

**_kepadaku yang hanyalah seonggok daging yang telah kehilangan harapan,_**

**_sejak hari itu kau menyinariku dengan secercah harapan,_**

**_yang telah lama menghilang dari hidupku..._**

**_namun tidak ada satu pun diantara kita yang menyadari,_**

**_bahwa sejak hari itu pula..._**

**_tirai panggung kehancuran perlahan mulai tersingkap..._**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

* * *

**Holaaa~ kembali lagi dengan lolicon yang membawakan fic The Other Self ini, yaaaay~ #dilempartomat**

**Seperti yang kalian ketahui, fic ini hasil kolaborasi saya dengan JackFrost14 yang saya ajak (baca: paksa #plak) untuk bergabung dengan project ini. Sebetulnya, ini adalah self project tapi author bego satu ini sangat tidak becus untuk mengerjakan semuanya sendiri sampai akhirnya menyeret salah satu author lagi untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Rencana kami fic ini tamat tidak lebih dari 15 chapter, jadi semoga kalian betah untuk terus mengikuti fic ini! x3 **

**Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kepada readers sekalian bahwa di fic ini akan bersliweran adegan parody dimana-mana yang entah diambil dari anime, manga, doujin, dll. Authors tidak akan menuliskan dari anime/doujin/manga mana sumber parody itu, jadi selamat menebak! #ditendang  
**

******Segala jenis umpan balik akan sangat menyemangati author untuk cepat update fic dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk chapter berikutnya.**

**Sore ja, see you next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note :**

- Fic ini mengambil inti cerita Persona 3 yang sudah dirombak (hampir) total sesuai keperluan serta salah satu pokok permasalahan dari anime Kyoukai no Kanata. Sisanya adalah ide absurd authors.

- Tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Persona 3 maupun Kyoukai no Kanata. Kesamaan adegan hanya akan diwujudkan dalam bentuk parody.

- Tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu OP dari anime Kuroko no Basuke, hanya meminjam judulnya saja.

- Credits belong to the rightful owner.

- Alternate Reality.

- Last is, beware of OOC, Typo, and EYD tidak beraturan.

**Thanks for your attention and happy reading! x3**

* * *

**~loliconkawaii and JackFrost14 Collaboration Fic~**

* * *

Blupblupblupblupblup

Kepalanya ia benamkan ke dalam air yang tertampung dalam bak berukuran 1,5x2 meter hingga cukup dalam untuk membenamkan hidungnya. Kemudian ia hembuskan seluruh persediaan oksigen yang ia miliki hingga menimbulkan suara gelembung air yang bergema dalam kamar mandi miliknya itu, lalu dengan secepat kilat segera 'mengamankan' hidungnya sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Pwah!"

Kini nafasnya tersegal-segal dikarenakan aksi konyolnya beberapa detik yang lalu—yang dilakukannya secara iseng di tengah kebosanannya. Dengan satu helaan nafas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding _bathtub_ untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Sesi pemotretan yang memakan waktu lama, belum lagi kejaran para fans saat perjalanan pulang. Ingin sekali rasanya Kise menghabiskan barang satu hari untuk bisa bebas dari jeratan tetek bengek idola. Namun, sebagian dari dirinya sangat mencintai pekerjaannya itu sehingga ia rela untuk mengalami semua itu.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia terbuai untuk kembali menenggelamkan setengah bagian wajahnya ke dalam air, namun kali ini ia memejamkan matanya sekaligus untuk benar-benar mengusir penat.

Iris madunya terbuka dikala ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Apakah kakaknya sudah pulang?

"Nee-chan? Apa itu kau?" Tidak ada balasan. Aneh, pikirnya. Sejam yang lalu ia menerima email dari kakaknya bahwa ia akan pulang sangat larut. Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum prasangka aneh muncul.

'Mungkin pulang cepat' Belum ada lima belas detik ia memejamkan matanya, kali ini ia dihadapkan pada situasi dimana telinganya menangkap suara pintu kamar mandi bagian luar yang digeser.

Hah?

_What the hell?!_

"Ne-nee-chan! Tunggu lah sebentar lagi!" Teriak Kise dengan panik. Apa itu benar kakaknya? Tidak peduli sejahil apapun, tidak pernah ia diusili sampai seperti ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau itu maling—karena sistem keamanan apartemennya yang tinggi meskipun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apartemen bintang lima.

Lalu siapa?

Kerabatnya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sebelum berkunjung ia selalu akan menerima email sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa mereka akan datang berkunjung, dan hal ini juga jarang terjadi. Siapa? Siapa? Ia terus berdebat dengan pikirannya yang kemudian harus terhenti saat pintu terakhir yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan dirinya bergeser.

Jika saja bola mata bisa keluar dari tempatnya dan berlari, maka kemungkinan itu tidak akan mustahil untuk terjadi. Sayang hal itu menjadi mustahil karena ini bukanlah seperti film kartun anak-anak yang sering dilihatnya sewaktu kecil.

Ia tercekat pada sosok yang tidak pernah ia duga akan muncul dihadapannya saat ini dan disaat seperti ini.

"K-K-K-KU-KU-KUROKOCCHI?!"

Ya, orang itu tidak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya—dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Tunggu, yang lebih penting adalah—

Bagaimana caranya masuk?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kurokocchi?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Ryouta-kun."

Eh?

HAAH?!

Ia tidak salah dengar kan?! Sejak kapan Kuroko memanggilnya dengan nama kecil? Siapapun, tolong bersihkan telinganya.

Jemari mungil itu kini berkutat pada kancing-kancing yang menghiasi kemejanya yang berwarna _baby blue_. Mulai dari puncak, jemarinya melucuti kancing itu dari tempatnya satu per satu.

Kise bingung dengan perilaku Kuroko, namun semua itu terjawab saat kemeja itu dengan sukses melesat turun sehingga mengekspos kulit pucatnya yang mulus tanpa cela.

Jangan-jangan—

Pikiran yang tidak senonoh mengenai prediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya menghantuinya.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, Kuroko kini mengendurkan sabuk celananya perlahan.

"C-cho-chotto matte-ssu! Tolong hentikan!" kata Kise dengan panik—_well_, siapapun akan panik jika berada di posisinya.

Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, "..Ryouta-kun membenciku?"

Iris senada dengan biru laut itu menatapnya seolah tersakiti oleh penolakan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, dan betapa hati Kise seperti tersayat-sayat melihatnya. "B-bukan seperti itu—"

Kini ikat pinggang berhasil lolos dari genggaman Kuroko hingga akhirnya jatuh ke lantai, lalu dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka kancing serta menurunkan risleting celana birunya.

Kise panik, kedua telapak tangannya kini menempel pada wajah tampannya untuk menutupi iris yang berwarna setara dengan surainya itu dari pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Namun jika kalian jeli, terdapat celah kecil diantara sela-sela jarinya itu.

Dasar munafik...

Kemudian kedua ibu jarinya sedikit terangkat dan diposisikannya pada kedua sisi bagian tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh dua buah lembar kain hingga tercipta celah kecil yang cukup untuk mendukung pergerakannya selanjutnya.

Kise menelan ludah, "Ku-Kurokocchi—"

"Aku menginginkan..Ryouta-kun." Wajah pemuda bersurai biru laut itu kini berhiaskan rona merah sedangkan hanya nafsu yang dapat tersirat dalam ekspresinya, beberapa tetes peluh nampak menghiasi keningnya yang putih mulus—yang kemudian bergulir menuruni lekuk wajahnya.

"A-aku..b-b-belum..."

Hanya tinggal satu gerakan lagi, dan...

"_Ba...ngun...!"_

"Tu-tunggu—"

"BANGUN KISE RYOUTA!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BELUM SIAP-SSU!" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia berdiri hingga membuat kursinya terjungkal kebelakang. Nafasnya yang tersegal-segal dan juga diikuti dengan dadanya yang berdetak kencang menandakan seolah-olah ia baru saja mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah. Ah, dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang sukses merona hebat.

"Kise Ryouta..."

Belum sempat ia mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya yang sempat berkelana entah kemana, ia dihadapkan dengan untaian nada berbahaya yang lolos dari bibir pria paruh baya yang merupakan gurunya pada saat mata pelajaran itu.

Ia bisa mendengar kekehan suara yang berasal dari kelas itu—dan juga pandangan geli yang ditunjukkan seisi kelas.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk hukuman?"

Dan seketika itu juga Kise sadar...

Ternyata hanya mimpi.

_Holy sheep_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baik, tidak akan saya ulangi lagi."

Dengan satu gerakan membungkukkan badan dari Kise Ryouta, guru mata pelajaran kimia itu mempersilahkan si makhluk kuning undur diri dari hadapannya—setelah memberikan tugas berjibun sebagai hukuman atas dirinya yang tertidur saat itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan terkutuk dimana ia dihujani dengan berbagai macam ceramah.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti seberapa malunya Kise saat menemukan dirinya sedang bermimpi yang 'iya iya' terhadap pemuda mungil yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin lusa. Beruntungnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu menahu soal mimpinya—yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan mau kemana wajahnya disembunyikan jika mereka semua tahu.

Mengesampingkan semua itu, yang membuatnya terus heran adalah fakta bahwa ia memimpikan sosok yang tidak lama baru dikenalnya itu. Memang ia akui, sedikit banyak timbul sebuah obsesi dalam dirinya terhadap pemuda itu—gesturnya, tutur bahasanya, ah mungkin semua yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu. Dan salahkan juga toleransinya yang terbilang rendah terhadap sesuatu yang manis dan imut.

Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak sadar batasan. Obsesinya tidaklah sampai pada tahap dimana mimpi seperti itu akan muncul.

Mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang 'belum'.

Sekelebat, mimpi itu kembali bersliweran dalam ingatannya. Dimana Kuroko tiba-tiba memasuki kamar mandinya kemudian melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu dari atas hingga—

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Kise tidak bisa untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding dengan wajah merona hebat—yang kemudian mendapat tatapan aneh dari siswa yang berlalu lalang.

'Sejak kapan aku jadi semesum ini?!'

Tanpa Kise sadari, diantara kerumunan siswa yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya terdapat pemuda mungil bersurai biru laut yang tadinya bermaksud menyapanya sekaligus membicarakan suatu hal—yang kemudian mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat makhluk kuning itu membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding.

Ia berlalu begitu saja seolah tidak mengenal sebuah eksistensi bernama Kise Ryouta.

_Poor you,_ Kise.

* * *

"..hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan, dan kuharap jangan ada satu pun diantara kalian yang lengah sedikit pun." Setelah mengeluarkan sebuah perintah, iris dwi warna tersebut meneliti sorot mata makhluk warna-warni yang berada di ruangan itu. Sedetik kemudian ia terlihat puas karena respon yang ia terima dari coretbabucoret rekan-rekannya.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tambahkan?"

Tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata—satu-satunya pemecah keheningan di ruangan itu hanyalah suara dentuman yang dihasilkan antara gigi dan kudapanyang berasal dari remaja raksasa bersurai ungu.

Kalaupun ada salah salah satu diantara mereka yang ingin mengucapkan sebuah maupun beberapa kalimat sebagai penutup pertemuan hari itu, keempat manusia warna-warni tersebut yakin bahwa satu-satunya remaja bersurai merah dengan iris _heterochrome_ di ruangan itu tidak akan mau mendengarkan apapun—perkecualian bila berkaitan dengan hal yang bersifat penting atau berita baik.

Namun tidak ada satu pun dari keempat manusia tersebut yang memiliki berita baik mengenai perkembangan situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi atau perihal yang bersifat penting dan darurat—sehingga diam adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menjamin keselamatan jiwa dan raga mereka.

Opsi yang dipilih itu menyebabkan suasana yang sejak awal sudah hening nan mencekam kian menjadi-jadi—meskipun penyebab atmosfer itu adalah remaja sebaya mereka dengan tinggi hanya terpaut 173 cm.

Ironis.. mereka—kecuali pemuda bersurai biru laut—yang terpaut lebih tinggi puluhan sentimeter dari remaja yang dimaksud malah merasa kecil setiap kali berhadapan dengan remaja bermanik _heterochrome_ yang justru lebih coretpendekcoret dari mereka.

Semua itu terima kasih pada aura mengintimidasi yang dipancarkannya serta tatapan yang seakan-akan berusaha untuk menembus ke dasar jiwa. Dan Akashi Seijuurou—nama pemuda tersebut—sangat berterima kasih karenanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani untuk membantahnya.

Sebuah kurva yang melengkung keatas terbentuk di bibirnya sebelum ia mengakhiri pertemuan tersebut, "Baiklah, kalian semua boleh bubar."

Setelah beranjak dari kursinya, remaja pecinta sup tofu tersebut dengan tenang berjalan meninggalkan keempat makhluk warna-warni—suara pintu ditutup 'blam!' seolah menjadi pemecah atmosfer mencekam diantara mereka.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang—yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh seluruh makhluk hidup di ruangan tersebut—dikeluarkan oleh remaja bersurai biru gelap serta berkulit _tan_. Kini ia menunjukkan peringai aslinya yang sempat terkubur dalam-dalam berkat kehadiran makhluk merah tertentu dengan cara menaikkan kakinya keatas meja.

Dan ia melakukannya tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu tersirat diwajahnya lalu berkata, "_Damn,_ sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum terbiasa dengan Akashi." gerutunya.

"Turunkan kakimu yang bau Aomine, kau belum mencuci kaos kakimu lagi ya?" Perkataan yang tajam bagaikan kapak meluncur begitu saja dari mulut remaja pecinta Oha-asa, setiap jemari kirinya terbalut rapi oleh perban—menutupi jemarinya yang lentik—lalu jemarinya yang tidak terbalut perban terangkat untuk membetulkan kacamatanya.

Tidak mau terima dirinya disindir, remaja bernama Aomine Daiki dengan cepat menyanggah, "Enak saja! Kali ini aku sudah mencucinya, dasar kacamata tsundere." Sedangkan remaja berkacamata yang menyandang nama Midorima Shintaro kemudian menatap manik biru tua itu dengan tajam—tidak terima dirinya dikatai tsundere.

"Ara, berarti benar tempo hari Mine-chin memang belum mencucinya?" Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan polos dari remaja bersurai ungu dengan tinggi menjulang.

Jleb!

"S-sudah kubilang aku keliru mengambil kaos kaki hari itu!"

"Aku tidak menyangka Aomine-kun sejorok itu, aku ingin berhenti menjadi bayanganmu." timpal remaja bersurai biru laut dengan nada suara monoton serta poker face andalannya.

Jleb! Jleb!

Komentar tambahan dari remaja dengan hawa keberadaan minim bernama Kuroko Tetsuya sukses membuat Aomine Daiki terkapar tidak berdaya dengan malu yang teramat sangat.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika faktanya Aomine adalah pelaku dari acara muntah massal oleh _first string _ yang terjadi hari minggu kemarin. Disaat mereka sedang giat-giatnya berlatih atas komando Akashi, bau menyengat yang teramat sangat dalam sekejab menyerang indera penciuman seluruh makhluk hidup disana—kecoak pun tidak masuk dalam perkecualian karena setelah itu makhluk coklat-hitam kecil nan unyu yang dianugrahi sepasang sayap oleh raja iblis tersebut berhamburan keluar dari sarangnya.

Pecahkan saja sekalian vas bunga, lucky item Midorima hari itu.

Akashi yang murka karena latihan terganggu tentu dengan cepat menemukan siapa pelakunya, karena aroma eksotis yang memabukkan perut tersebut hanya muncul beberapa saat setelah Aomine bergabung bersama mereka untuk latihan.

Hari itu, porsi latihan Aomine bertambah dua puluh kali lipat—ditambah dengan hukuman membersihkan aula selama seminggu.

Dan untuk menambah kesialannya, ia harus menahan malu saat mereka membawa-bawa insiden tersebut ke dalam sebuah topik pembicaraan kapan pun dan dimana pun hingga cukup untuk tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Salahkan dirinya yang kelewat malas sampai kaos kaki yang ia pakai selama sebulan penuh belum pernah dicuci sama sekali. Keliru mengambil kaos kaki hanyalah alasan untuk menutupi fakta yang sesungguhnya.

Mengabaikan Aomine. Midorima tidak ingin mengungkit hal itu lagi, lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Kuroko, kau masih belum bisa menemukan apapun?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak lalu iris biru lautnya menatap sang pemilik iris _emerald_ dengan sorot datar namun menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan, "Maaf, untuk saat ini aku masih tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya."

"Kuro-chin~ boleh aku menghancurkanmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Murasakibara-kun. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan bahwa _dia_ sedikit demi sedikit sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan." Bersamaan dengan Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya, ekspresi pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi serius.

Aomine mengerutkan alisnya, "Oi, Tetsu. Kau serius?"

"Hai, aku mulai menyadarinya baru-baru ini."

Mereka terdiam—perasaan cemas mulai menyusup dalam hati masing-masing, tidak terkecuali Murasakibara meski terlihat cuek. Mereka sadar bahwa waktu terus berjalan dan tidak akan menunggu sampai mereka menemukan petunjuk.

Midorima menghela nafas, "..kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu." ujar pemuda itu seraya mengelus-elus Boneka Chucky yang diakuinya sebagai _lucky item—_benda yang hanya dengan sekali pandang mampu membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak tahu kisah tentang boneka itu? Mengesampingkan pernyataan Midorima bahwa benda tersebut hanyalah kain-kain flanel yang diisi dengan kapas lalu dijahit sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai aslinya—dan bahwa itu hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka...

Namun Aomine yang memang dasarnya penakut, sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat ingin keluar dari ruangan itu. Terperangkap antara sifatnya yang terbilang penakut sehingga memunculkan imajinasi berlebihan dan kenyataan yang sedari tadi ia hadapi—ia merasa boneka itu seolah menatapnya dengan seringai jahat setara dengan sang kapten yang seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup, sehingga ia tidak bisa untuk tidak resah dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin setiap kali boneka itu berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk segera enyah dari hadapan boneka itu—yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sejak tadi dikarenakan keberadaan eksistensi yang menurutnya merupakan reinkarnasi dari sang raja iblis, Akashi Seijuurou. Lalu tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Jaa, kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Aomine-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mengumpulkan informasi." Bohong, namun tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dengan lambaian tangan singkat—tanpa menolehkan kepala sedikit pun, Aomine meninggalkan ruangan hingga hanya menyisakan tiga orang.

"Kuroko."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi apa kau tahu darimana Aomine mendapatkan semua informasi itu?" tanya Midorima, namun jawaban yang diterima sama sekali bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

"Entahlah Midorima-kun, setiap kali aku bertanya dia hanya menjawab kalau dia punya sumber yang terpercaya."

Gelengan kepala singkat dari Kuroko membuatnya menggerutu pelan menanggapi perilaku rekannya yang selalu seenaknya dan terlalu 'bebas' dalam kamus hidupnya. Memang ia akui bahwa ia menerapkan prinsip hidup yang ketat dan disiplin, namun baginya Aomine sudah sedikit melewati batas 'bebas' dalam konteksnya. Meski begitu, informasi akurat yang dibawa pulang oleh Aomne Daiki selalu sukses membuat semua protes dan komentar pedasnya terhadap sifat remaja bersurai navy-blue tersebut terpaksa ia telan bulat-bulat.

Yah, lagipula selama Akashi Seijuurou baik-baik saja dengan itu, begitu pula dengan Midorima Shintarou.

Karena Akashi selalu benar.

Maka, dalam hal ini Midorima memutuskan untuk mempercayai Aomine.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas, remaja bersurai hijau itu memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari sana agar bisa segera menunaikan tugas yang telah diberikan sang ketua padanya. Setelah itu diikuti dengan Murasakibara yang juga memutuskan untuk mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli maiubo dan berbagai macam snack lainnya untuk persediaan.

Blam!

Suara dentuman yang terjadi akibat gaya yang ditimbulkan dari tarikan pada kenop pintu menggema dalam ruangan itu, menyisakan hanya Kuroko seorang diri.

Kesunyian terus mengisi ruangan berukuran 8x8 meter tersebut. Ia sangat tidak menyukai kesendirian. Ia benci sendiri karena hal itu selalu berhasil mengingatkannya akan kenangan buruk yang selama ini terus menimpanya. Meski ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana pun juga ia tetaplah makhluk sosial yang juga memerlukan interaksi dengan sesamanya.

Namun hanya untuk disaat seperti ini, yang mana merupakan hal yang sering terjadi belakangan ini, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus tenggelam dalam kesendirian di tengah kesunyian.

Perlahan telapak tangannya terangkat menuju dadanya, sebuah sentuhan yang singkat itu lalu menjadi sebuah cengkraman. Ia meremas seragam biru berbalut blazer putih yang menutupi bagian dadanya. Lalu kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh isakan pelan yang tidak bisa lagi dibendung olehnya.

Dadanya terasa sesak.

Ia merasa cemas.

Jika dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekannya, ia masih belum membuat kemajuan sedikitpun. Ia tidak sehebat Aomine Daiki dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Ia tidak sekuat Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia tidak sepintar Midorima Shintaro dalam menerjemahkan artikel kuno. Ia tidak memiliki karisma serta kemampuan yang cakap dalam menyatukan baik anggota tim mereka maupun organisasi secara keseluruhan seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan selama tiga tahun ini?

Apakah—

Tidak, Kuroko sangat menolak untuk hanya sekedar memiliki pikiran bahwa tiga tahun yang ia jalani sejak hari yang mengubah hidupnya itu adalah sia-sia. Ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, ia juga sadar akan kapasitas yang dimilikinya sejak lahir.

Meski begitu, jika disandingkan dengan rekan-rekan yang berada di tim inti...

Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah apa-apa.

Ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang dilahirkan dengan mengemban sebuah amanah demi keselamatan umat manusia. Mengesampingkan fakta itu, ia merasa tidak memiliki nilai guna apapun.

Ia merasa tidak berguna.

Sisi Kuroko yang seperti ini, ia tidak sampai hati untuk memperlihatkan sisi lemah dan pesimisnya dihadapan rekan-rekannya. Kuroko tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Jika dirinya saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka? Rekan-rekan seperjuangannya yang tengah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa maupun yang sudah tiada…

Untuk itulah ia terkadang ingin memiliki sebuah privasi seperti saat ini—dimana ia bisa dengan bebas melampiaskan kecemasannya.

'Kumohon..pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu—'

Lelehan air mata perlahan lolos dari pelupuk matanya, kemudian jatuh mengalir hingga menimbulkan jejak samar pada kedua pipinya.

'—diriku yang satu lagi...'

**[=]**

Langkah demi langkah ia pijakkan dengan mantap sepanjang area pejalan kaki. Sesekali tangannya terangkat untuk sejenak menutup mulutnya yang menguap—yang mana jika tidak ia lakukan, berpotensi mengundang lebah untuk singgah—kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

Ramai. Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi disekelilingnya saat ini. Sebetulnya tidak mengherankan karena sekolah sudah dibubarkan siang itu. Berbagai macam informasi yang tiada henti lolos dari setiap individu maupun kelompok yang ia lalui, bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak yang terus berputar tiada henti di telinganya. Setiap langkahnya tenggelam dalam kebisingan yang tidak akan bisa ia sukai.

Perlahan, kebisingan itu mulai enyah sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendengar suara sepatunya sendiri yang beradu dengan tanah—menandakan bahwa saat itu ia sedang berada di tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh keramaian.

Ia terus melangkah hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di samping sebuah pintu masuk menuju gang sempit yang sedikit gelap. Ia terus menatap ke depan, tanpa sedikit pun memutarkan iris _sapphire_-nya pada sosok yang berbaur dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti lorong sempit itu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kuminta?" tanya Aomine tanpa basa-basi.

Sosok itu menyeringai samar, lalu telapak tangan kirinya yang tersimpan dalam saku celananya terangkat sejajar dengan bahu. Diantara sela-sela antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terselip sebuah foto, "Tentu saja, tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mendapatkan—"

Set!

"Eits!"

"Tch.."

"Dua ribu yen untuk sebuah foto dan alamat tempat tinggal, kau tahu itu kan?"

Aomine Daiki menggerutu dikala ia gagal merebut foto tersebut untuk yang kesekian kali—tentu saja konsekuensinya adalah ia harus meronggoh kocek yang cukup dalam untuk mendapatkannya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau beri diskon?"

"Hmm...baiklah, khusus untuk kasus ini kuberikan potongan harga. Semuanya jadi seribu tujuh ratus lima puluh yen."

Aomine tidak bisa untuk tidak menggigit kedua ujung bibirnya.

Potongan harga apanya...

"..tidak bisa kurang?"

"Ooh, tidak bisa~"

Aomine frustasi, "Argh sudahlah! Ini dan cepat berikan foto itu!" akhirnya dengan tidak rela, uang seribu tujuh ratus lima puluh yen itu terlihat seperti melayang dengan dramatis meninggalkan dirinya...

Namun sebagai gantinya, ia berhasil mendapatkan foto dan juga jejak keberadaan orang itu..

"Nah begitu dong, harusnya dari—"

Suara itu terputus dikala ia menyadari bahwa kini Aomine telah lenyap dari tempatnya.

Ia menghela nafas, "Tidak sabaran seperti biasa, eh?"

**.**

Jika langkahnya sebelum ini sangat tenang, kali ini ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat dan cepat. Bangunan demi bangunan ia lewati dengan cara berjalan diatas atapnya kemudian melompat ke bangunan lainnya. Sorot matanya yang menajam bagaikan seorang predator yang telah menemukan mangsanya menyiratkan kebencian yang hanya muncul dikala orang yang disayanginya terluka.

"..Satsuki..."

**[=]**

Setelah menyikat seisi halaman, iris _emerald_-nya kini beralih pada halaman selanjutnya. Ia kemudian beralih pada buku lain yang terletak tidak jauh darinya setelah dengan sukses merekam setiap kata yang terkandung di dalam buku sebelumnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan sejenak matanya untuk merangkai keseluruhan kata demi kata yang kemudian berhasil ia susun menjadi kalimat-kalimat yang efektif, lalu dengan cekatan menuliskannya keatas buku catatannya yang sudah separuh terisi.

Tidak lama, alisnya berkedut kesal lantaran adanya ketidakcocokan informasi antara kalimat yang baru saja ia tulis dengan kalimat yang tertera pada lembar-lembar sebelumnya. Dibaliknya lembaran buku catatannya itu hingga akhirnya tiba pada halaman yang memuat kalimat bermasalah tersebut, lalu mencoretnya dengan pena dan menggantinya dengan kalimat baru yang lebih akurat.

Hanya ada dirinya yang dikelilingi tumpukan buku usang yang lembar-lembarnya terlihat sudah menguning akibat gerusan zaman.

Dan pemuda bersurai senada dengan rambutnya itu sangat menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta di dalam ruangan dengan atap yang tinggi itu. Dikelilingi berpuluh-puluh rak yang berisikan artikel serta buku kuno, tidak lupa juga alunan melodi klasik yang sengaja ia putar terus bergema dalam ruangan berukuran raksasa itu.

Sempurna adalah kata yang tepat untuk melaksanakan aktivitasnya saat itu, sayang semua itu harus terinterupsi dengan suara cempreng yang bahkan mengalahkan musik klasik yang ia putar.

Brak!

"AKU PULANG~"

Hening.

Dengan sengaja Midorima mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang merupakan pelaku dari perusak ketenangannya itu—yang kini tengah membuka pintu raksasa yang mengisolasi dirinya dengan dunia luar.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu mengumbar senyum tipis yang jelas tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh orang yang dicarinya karena jejeran buku yang tersusun rapi diatas meja hingga menghalangi penglihatan pemuda berkacamata itu. Ia sudah terbiasa—yang kemudian lambat laun jadi memakluminya—dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Midorima Shintarou beserta alasan dibaliknya.

Ya, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Shin-chan! Mau kubuatkan kopi? Malam ini kau juga akan lembur kan?" seru pemuda itu dari daun pintu yang terbuka.

'Hm' adalah jawaban yang ia dapat. Kemudian hal terakhir yang didengar Midorima adalah suara pintu yang ditutup hingga hanya tersisa dirinya sendirian.

Tanpa terganggu untuk mengalihkan iris _emerald_-nya dari lembaran buku, kata demi kata kembali ia telusuri dengan seksama.

**[=]**

"Kau lama, Tetsuya."

Sepasang iris biru muda itu sedikit terbelalak dikala melihat orang yang disangkanya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu kini sedang bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu ruang meeting mereka yang diadakan di ruang OSIS.

Namun kini iris itu sedikit menajam, "Akashi-kun..menguping itu tidak baik."

"Aku hanya menunggumu di luar sini, itu hanya murni kebetulan saja." ucapnya dengan tenang, seolah merasa tidak bersalah dikala dirinya tertangkap basah 'menguping'.

Kini kedua alis itu sedikit berkerut.

"Lagipula, tanpa menguping pun aku tetap bisa mengetahuinya. Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, Tetsuya. Karena aku selalu tahu."

"Berarti Akashi-kun mengaku kalau sudah menguping?"

Sepasang iris semerah darah itu mengerjap sekali sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil.

_Checkmate_. Ia memang tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dalam hal berdebat—baik karena pemuda itu memang keras kepala atau memiliki sifat tidak mau kalah sama seperti dirinya, namun dalam kasus Akashi sifat itu memiliki makna lain yang berarti 'Aku selalu menang'. Itulah yang membedakan mereka. Sehingga dalam forum perdebatan mereka, tidak jarang seorang Akashi terpaksa mengalah. Namun ada kalanya dimana ia tetap kukuh pada pemikirannya sehingga tercipta perang dingin diantara keduanya selama beberapa hari hingga salah satu diantara mereka berinisiatif untuk mengakhirinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang menarik. Begitulah pendapat Akashi Seijuurou.

Tawa itu terhenti, yang kemudian berganti dengan sebuah tepukan lembut pada puncak kepala yang berbalut surai lembut biru laut itu. "Ayo kita pulang."

Kerutan alis itu berganti menjadi seulas senyum tipis, "Hai."

Yah, mungkin kalau dengan Akashi, tidak apa-apa untuk sesekali menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Karena memang kenyataannya tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari pemuda itu. Akashi selalu mengetahui segala tentang dirinya, bahkan melebihi pengertian Kuroko terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Memang agak menyebalkan, tapi terkadang itulah yang dibutuhkan Kuroko. Seseorang yang mengerti kapan dimana dirinya memerlukan privasi dan perhatian secara tidak langsung.

**.**

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya, hanya ada kesunyian yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka menuju rumah masing-masing. Iris _crimson_ itu menatap lurus ke depan, cukup kontras dengan manik biru laut disebelahnya yang tidak terganggu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel di tangannya.

Namun jangan salah, justru keduanya sangat menikmati suasana itu. Kuroko adalah orang yang tidak akan bicara jika tidak ada hal yang memang perlu dibicarakan, begitu pula dengan Akashi yang hanya berbicara untuk hal-hal yang bersifat penting saja—sehingga keheningan mudah tercipta bila keduanya sedang bersama.

Pikiran mereka berada di dua tempat yang berbeda. Namun mereka terhubung oleh sebuah sentuhan sederhana yang tercipta dari jemari-jemari yang saling bertautan.

Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Tidak akan.

"Akashi-kun, kita sudah sampai."

Yang bersangkutan seperti sadar akan sesuatu, lalu mengerjapkan iris _heterochrome_-nya untuk bisa kembali pada kesadarannya dimana ia dan Kuroko sudah tiba di depan sebuah apartemen mungil yang cukup asri dan bersih—bukti bahwa bangunan bercat putih itu dirawat dengan teratur baik dari pemiliknya maupun penghuninya.

"Ah, kau benar. Maaf aku melamun."

Dengan satu gerakan, sentuhan itu pun secara tidak rela harus ia akhiri secara sepihak. Entah sudah yang kesekian ribu kalinya adegan ini terus terulang dalam hidupnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak biasanya Akashi-kun melamun, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

'Keberadaanmu disisiku lah yang menggangguku.'

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak usah kau pikirkan." sebuah sentuhan terakhir dari Akashi berupa kecupan singkat di pipi menjadi tanda perpisahan mereka, "Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya."

Semburat kemerahan samar terlukis dikedua pipinya—sebelum kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva samar yang terangkat keatas, "Sampai jumpa."

Sepasang iris biru laut itu memandang punggung yang perlahan menjauhinya, namun sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya hingga cukup untuk melihatnya melalui bahu itu.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu dengan senang hati menyambut keberadaanmu di rumah utama." Sebuah senyum tulus mengembang di wajah tampannya seiring dengan meluncurnya deklarasi pernyataan itu untuk yang kesekian kali—dan untuk yang kesekian kali pula jawaban yang diterimanya tidak pernah memuaskan.

Namun, sebagai seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tidak ada kata menyerah sampai keinginannya ia dapatkan.

"Aku..beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali."

Begitulah jawaban yang selalu diterimanya.

Ia terus memandangi punggung sosok itu, yang kini benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Pikirannya terus menerus terisi oleh pernyataan yang terus menerus lolos dari mulut Akashi.

Bahwa Akashi Seijuurou menawarkan Kuroko untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah utama—di mansion keluarga Akashi dengan alasan untuk menjamin keselamatan Kuroko. Namun Kuroko selalu menolak dan jadilah apartemen mungil ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya sampai saat ini. Sudah merupakan sifat yang mendarah daging bahwa Kuroko tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi lebih dari ini, pemuda itu sudah menopang semua kebutuhannya mulai dari sekolah, tempat tinggal, dan biaya hidup—dan untuk masalah ini Kuroko juga memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan di sebuah toko buku.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan kamarnya karena begitu langkahnya mencapai anak tangga terakhir, pintu bertuliskan nomor 204 lah yang akan pertama kali dijumpai di lantai itu.

Diraihnya kunci yang berada di saku kemejanya lalu dengan sekali putar, akses menuju kediamannya terbuka.

"Tadaima."

* * *

Diliriknya jam tangan yang dengan anggun menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Waktu yang terbilang sangat telat bagi seorang anak SMA untuk pulang, dimana sepanjang jalan yang telah ia tapaki dengan kakinya, frekuensi keberadaan makhluk hidup telah berkurang drastis sehingga hanya menyisakan para pekerja kantoran yang (sedang tidak beruntungnya) pulang larut malam. Dapat terlihat toko-toko di distrik itu sudah mulai menutup ruko dimana mereka mencari sesuap nasi setiap harinya. Meski begitu, cahaya-cahaya yang berasal dari warung kaki lima maupun _konbini_ serta lampu jalan masih tetap setia untuk menerangi perjalanan pulangnya.

Yah, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Terkadang, sesi pengambilan foto akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama seperti hari ini—ketika sang fotografer sangatlah cerewet dengan segala urusan perfeksionisme mereka. Sedikit banyak ia memakluminya karena begitulah cara kerja orang-orang yang memiliki nama pada peringkat elit, tentunya mereka menuntut segalanya berjalan dengan sesempurna mungkin (dalam kapasitas sebagai manusia) agar tidak mencoreng nama mereka.

Kise Ryouta sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, tapi...

"Haah, seharusnya aku tidak menolak untuk diantar pulang manajer." keluhnya seraya menghela nafas. Kise yang awalnya sengaja menolak tawaran pulang bersama manajernya naik mobil, dengan alih-alih ingin menghirup udara malam, kini tampak sedikit menyesali keputusannya.

Ia memang terkadang suka menolak tawaran itu dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Hobi yang sedikit unik memang. Dan selama itu pula _feeling-_nya selalu baik-baik saja sehingga ia merasa tenang.

Namun malam itu berbeda...

Kise tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi perasaannya sungguh tidak nyaman. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa jika ia tidak segera sampai di apartemennya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ia memang tipe yang lebih mengedepankan logika, namun bukan berarti ia tidak mempercayai firasatnya sendiri—yang sudah beberapa kali terbukti keampuhannya, namun tidak jarang pula itu semua hanyalah wujud dari kekhawatirannya yang berlebih. Sehingga jika diasumsikan perbandingannya, yaitu lima puluh banding lima puluh antara percaya dan tidaknya terhadap firasatnya sendiri.

Tapi, lebih baik berjaga-jaga sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi bukan?

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas. Memang sedikit terisolasi dari keramaian, namun paling tidak masih memiliki penerangan yang cukup. Dari pertigaan jalan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya saat ini, ia hanya perlu belok kanan lalu berjalan lurus mengikuti bentuk jalan.

"Hm~ hm~ Kuraitsuite sharara gamushara ore mo imada seichou katei—" Ia terus berjalan seraya menggumamkan lagu 'Sharara Goes On' untuk membunuh keheningan hingga kini ia bisa melihat sebuah taman bermain yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemennya.

" Yatte yaruze dogimo nuite—Ow!" Hampir saja Kise terjungkal ke depan dengan posisi wajah yang beradu terlebih dahulu dengan tanah jika ia tidak dengan sigap menghentakkan kaki kanannya selangkah lebih maju sehingga menyebabkan keseimbangannya kembali.

"Hampir saja…" Ia menghela nafas lega sebelum kemudian irisnya teralihkan pada tali sepatunya yang tidak terkaitkan dengan benar hingga menyebabkan ia hampir jatuh, "Bicara tentang sial…" tidak mau buang waktu, ia segera memposisikan tubuhnya dengan sikap berlutut untuk mengaitkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas dengan tetap menyenandungkan lagu.

"Yosh!" Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Kise beranjak dari posisinya dan siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Deg!

Langkahnya terhenti.

'Si..siapa..?' Ia berani bersumpah bahwa sedetik yang lalu, tidak ada satu pun makhluk hidup yang menemaninya maupun melewati area itu. Jika ada, itu pun hanyalah suara-suara jangkrik yang entah sedang bersembunyi dimana.

Lalu, kenapa saat ini ia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya?

Sungguh aneh.

Disaat seperti ini, ia justru malah berharap bahwa eksistensi tersebut hanyalah salah satu dari fans yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan idolanya di tengah jalan lalu akan meminta tanda tangan seperti biasanya—yang mana terkadang hal ini ia keluhkan, namun sangat ia inginkan pada situasi saat ini.

Dadanya bergemuruh dengan kencang.

Ia bisa merasakannya—entah kenapa—bahwa eksistensi tersebut tidak berasal dari ras yang sama dengan dirinya.

Dan juga berbahaya.

Bahkan saliva pun terasa berat untuk ditelannya.

Haruskah ia lari?

Meski begitu, jika mengesampingkan hal tersebut, ia tidak dapat memungkiri rasa penasarannya yang hampir berada di ujung tanduk untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang berada di balik punggungnya.

Setetes peluh berhasil menuruni lekuk wajah tampannya.

Dengan semakin turunnya suhu udara yang tiba-tiba hingga sampai pada titik dimana ia merasa bagai tercekik oleh tangan-tangan tak terlihat, Kise Ryouta telah membuat sebuah keputusan bulat...

Fatalnya, terdapat satu hal yang tidak ia sadari...

Bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan sangat menyesali keputusannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

* * *

**I'M DONE DAN TOLONG JANGAN LEMPARI SAYA DENGAN TOMAT ATAS ADEGAN LEMON GA JADI DIAWAL CERITA. OKE. #sembunyi**

**Jujur saya masih belum kuat bikin adegan lemon, meski jauh kedepannya saya pengen buat demi cerita ini. Karena itu, kalau adegan +15 diatas ada kekurangan apapun, saya akan sangat senang menerima masukan biar bisa menulis adegan (lemon) itu lebih baik kedepannya x3**

**Reply for Ruki (guest)**

Terima kasih sudah nyempatin baca dan review fic ini ssu! ;w; chapter kemarin emang pendek soalnya masih prolog kan? Rasanya kurang seru kalau prolog malah bagiannya panjang banget. Tapi untuk menebusnya, chapter ini saya buat +5K w sebetulnya sih panjang pendeknya tiap chapter tergantung dari jatah poin-poin cerita yang sudah kami tetapkan di chapter itu sudah dibahas apa belum, dan tergantung dari seberapa bisanya saya mengembangkan poin itu sih hehe :3

Tapi saya rasa untuk chapter ke depan, paling sedikit cuma 4K sih... tergantung sikon juga #ngek

******Maaf nak karena dikau tidak login, jadinya saya balas disini saya ;w;**

******At last, segala jenis umpan balik akan sangat menyemangati author untuk cepat update fic dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk chapter berikutnya. Ah, dan karena saya masih buta sama sekali soal adegan pertarungan sihir, chapter depan mungkin bakal lebih lama jadinya karena saya mau ngerombak chapter 2 yg sudah setengah jadi T^T saya masih kurang puas sama hasilnya, dan perlu mendalami bagian itu lebih banyak. Tapi saya usahakan ga akan lama kok x'3**

**Sore ja, see you next chapter! **


End file.
